jak_himselffandomcom-20200214-history
Rift
The Rift comprises a variety of interrelated functions of spacetime, as well as transcendental elements of the theoretical multiverse. The Rift was discovered by the Precursors in segments, as new technology to observe and eventually utilize it was invented. The thorough formation of the Rift theory ushered in the Precurian era. In practice In a practical sense, the Rift is composed of rift bridges, which are essentially wormholes—but more specifically, they are exploitations of naturally-occurring tears (or rifts) in the spacetime continuum. The bridges themselves are not considered a natural occurrence; instead they exist as forged, and mostly imperfect, networks between two points in spacetime, based on preexisting rifts. The formation of these bridges, as well as the (re)configuration of bridge networks, is referred to as rifting. In theory It remains unclear what role eco, the elemental lifeblood of the present universe, plays in the nature of the Rift. It has been hypothesized that the Rift is an element impervious to the effects or even use of eco, and that eco is a byproduct of the Rift itself necessary for the stability of the universes within the multiverse as dictated by the Rift. Because the multiverse remains theoretical and untestable aside from the seed being, such knowledge cannot truly be known. Preliminary Precurian research on the utilization of the Rift seemingly determined there were no adverse effects on the present universe, though there were harmless glitches (known as benign cosmic anomalies), such as simple paradoxes and even bootstrap paradoxes. These remained controlled and over time, specific paradoxes became a nominal element of the respective present universe. Traversal and use The Rift is traversed via devices known as gates, of which there are several different types. There are fundamentally three different kinds of rift bridges, for each of which there are different gates: * temporal bridges, a tunnel between two points in time, travel through which accomplishes time travel; * spatial bridges, a tunnel between two points in space, travel through which accomplishes teleportation (also known as warping); * omnibridges, a kind of tunnel that combines the qualities of multiple bridge types, comprising: ** spatiotemporal bridges, a tunnel between two points of timespace (traversal through which accomplishes travel through time and across specified distances); ** macrocosmic bridges, a theoretical transcendental passage through which alternate universes are accessed and subsequently automatically seeded. The most notable type of gate is the Rift gate, a large portal that opens access into a spatiotemporal bridge, the network configuration of which is unique to each Rift gate. The very last Rift gate within a given universe temporarily connects to a macrocosmic bridge at the end of its lifespan. Before its destruction, it is pertinent for the preservation of the omniverse that the last Precursor Stone is awakened, as within it lie a seed being, the only being capable of accessing and traversing a macrocosmic bridge. There are also teleport gates, also known as warp gates, as well as trans-pads, which open access to a preprogrammed temporal bridge. These are the easiest and quickest to utilize, and the most easily programmed. Netherverse "Netherverse" is a colloquial term used to refer any space within the Rift that has no bridge association or network configuration, and thus no destination, and conceivably no end. It is a turbulent aspect of the Rift, experienced as intense and uncomfortable for material beings (some moreso than others). It is a theological concept for hell, and was indeed once used by Mar for the indefinite damnation of the Hora-Quan, its expiration being purely coincidental. ; Notes * When Kor said "last" rift gate, he probably didn't mean the last in existence. He probably meant the last one he hasn't checked. * Maybe there's some correspondence between the fact that in Jak's timezone, both the Rift gate and Stone were the last of their kind?